


007 games

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 007 Games [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of my writing for the 007 games of july. will post the collection to the fancreations page when completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pomeranian

James Bond has seen a lot of shit in his time. A lot of shit. This on the other hand, this was completely new. James went down into the bowels of Q-branch to visit Q. He was greeted by the minions…which was odd. R, the second in command, caught up to him with a large smile on her face.

“Double-oh seven!” she said happily and moved in front of the agent. James raised an eyebrow to see that she blocked his way to get to Q’s office. “How can I help you?”

“I’d like to see Q,” James answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Is there a problem?”

R’s eyes went wide. “He…uh…he can’t be bothered right now. He’s…sick.”

“Then I’ll go ahead and make him some of that godawful tea that he likes, which one was it, Twining’s Earl Grey?”

“Please don’t. It makes the office smell bad,” R said quickly as she adjusted the bluetooth device in her ear. “Thank you, Alec Trevelyan.”

James smirked. “Well, I won’t then. But I do want to see him.”

James gently took R by the shoulders and moved her away from Q’s door.

“Don’t!” R exclaimed as James opened the door to reveal an empty office. James turned and stared at her amused.

“All you had to say that he wasn’t here,” James told her.

R bit her lip as she frantically looked around the the room. She touched the ear piece and said: “Q-branch, code red: Colonel Fluffernutter is loose!”

R turned around and took off. James shook his head as he went into the office. If Q wasn’t in his office, then James would just have to leave him a goddamn note. What was this the Cold War? James sat at the Quartermaster’s desk to leave his note.

_Bork bork bork!_

James lifted up his head as he looked around. It sounded like a duck stuffed in a crate. He shook his head before he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and a huge smile came on his face. On the floor was a dog, a pomeranian perhaps. It was a dark brown with a small tie around its neck. It glared at him with swirly emerald eyes. James picked up the dog and placed it on the desk.

“You are the most adorable thing in the world,” James said, his smile still wide.

The dog growled and stared at James angrily. R ran back into the room and James looked up to see a relieved look on her face.

“Call off. Colonel Fluffernutter is found,” she said into the ear piece and walked up to James and the dog. “I’m sorry, sir, I know you said to not have anyone here.”

“This isn’t my office,” James pointed out.

“I’m not talking to _you_ ,” R snapped. “I’m talking to Q.”

She pointed at the dog and the dog barked angrily. R gasped, her hands went to her mouth. “I’m _sorry_ , sir. I forgot that you didn’t want James to know.”

“Wait…the _dog_ is Q?” James asked as he stared at the two of them.

R moved and picked up Q, his fur poofed out as he growled at James. “Yes…he won’t tell me how he was inflicted with this but there are times when he turns into a pomeranian. We’re working on a collar where he can talk to us.”

“Like the dogs from UP?”

“Oh, so you do have a life outside of work, Mr. Bond.”

James grinned. “Am I sworn to secrecy?”

Q barked as he squirmed in R’s arms. R tutted. “Yes for now…I’m going to give him some treats. You can leave.”

R opened the door and waited for James. James finally stood as he buttoned his suit jacket. He turned to R. “Can I feed-”

“No!”


	2. breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> role reversal. instead of james recruiting q from prison, it's the other way around.

“Are you sure?” the guard asked the young man.

The young man adjusted his glasses. “I’m positive. I just want to talk to him first.”

“You know he killed at least five people,” the guard pointed out, scared.  

“I’m aware of his crimes,” the man with the glasses snapped. “Please bring him in.”

The guard nodded and left the room. The man sat in the room and let his hands rest on the table. After a few mintues, he heard the door unlock and three people walked into the room. Two guards and the roughed up prisoner. The man with glasses raised an eyebrow as he noticed that orange was not a good color on the man as blood slid down the side of his face while his left eye was blackened. The guards shoved the man into the seat before they cuffed his hands to the table and his ankles to his chair. He stared at the prisoner: The Vampire Butcher of Islington, or so they thought. Scotland Yard proclaimed that this man, James Bond, was the one that drained his victims dry and drank their blood while he cannibalized the rest of the body. Five victims that they could count, life in prison, up to about one hundred twenty five years. The prisoner sighed and stared at the young man.

“My name is Q,” the man with glasses, now Q, said. “And you’re James Bond, correct?”

“Who the hell wants to know?” James asked as he spat blood onto the floor. Q smiled, the blonde man stared at him with hard ice blue eyes. Q moved and opened his suit jacket and pulled out a small business card. He placed it on the table and slid it towards the prisoner. James leaned forward to read the card, the chain that connected the cuffs groaned in response. “Who the hell is Gareth Mallory?”

“An employer,” Q answered. “We are here to represent you against your case. Killing those five people were not part of your MO.”

“Not part of my MO, huh?” James asked. “How do you mean?”

“We have reason to believe that you are not the Vampire Butcher of Islington.”

“Really? And your employer, Mallory, believes that?”

It was Q’s turn to smile. “I believe it. Because we both know that you aren’t the Vampire Butcher. Because we both know that you are the Bone Keeper.”

“You are a slippery one, Q,” James said and leaned back in his seat. “But, I don’t want to take any offers unless it’s me getting out of here.”

“Yes, three years out of your one twenty-five, right? Don’t worry…I feel like we’ll be able to get your sentence cut short.”

Q took out a cellphone and pushed a series of buttons. One of the guards stood up straight as the camera in the corner of the ceiling sparked and broke. 

“No cellphones in-” the guard started before the other guard hit him with his baton. The first guard crumbled to the floor. James looked around confused before his eyes fell back onto Q. The young man grinned as the guard uncuffed James from the table and chair before he dropped a duffel bag at his feet.

“Get dressed,” the guard told James. “And for fuck’s sake, wear the hat.”

“Thank you, R,” Q said. “Keep watch.”

They cuffed the unconscious guard onto the table and left. Q buttoned up his suit jacket while James pulled his prisoner guard hat down over his eyes. R kept close to James’s side as they shuffled towards the exit.

“There will be a car waiting for you,” R explained as they walked calmly. “Just get in and change into the new clothes in there. When you get to the safe house, you will have to blacken your hair; they’ll be looking for you.”

“And your money will be in your account by end of day,” Q answered as they rounded the corner towards the car park. R grabbed his ID badge and swiped them out. The door buzzed for the pair to get out. R stayed back and closed the metal doors. Q and James nodded at R.

“You should probably take a half day,” Q suggested. “They’ll probably be looking for you too.”

“Don’t worry sir,” R stated and tossed Q keys. “I’m like a ghost.”

R gave a small wave and turned his heels to leave. Q let out a breath and grabbed James’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Q pressed the key fob and one of the cars chirped. Q led James to the unmarked car and the two go inside. James moved to hide in the backseat. Q drove off and away from the prison. Once they were out in open road, Q could feel himself relax.

“Are you getting dressed, love?” Q asked him.

“You should pull over and we should celebrate,” James purred as he sat forward and nipped at Q’s neck. Q squirmed but smiled.

“Not yet love. Wait until the safehouse.”

“What’s the occasion for my breakout?” James asked as he changed out of the guard uniform.

“There’s a game,” Q stated as he continued to drive and not look at James in the rear view mirror. “Mallory sent it to me. From a man named Blofeld. Twelve contestants. Winner take all. Hundred million pounds to the winner.”

“Sounds easy, what’s the target?”

“Your friend,” Q said as he smiled widely. “Detective Alec Trevelyan.”  


	3. chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rarepair week - james/felix

“When was the last time we saw each other?” Felix asked as he drank his beer.

It was quiet night in London, James Bond's closest friend and ally, Felix Leiter was in England for some covert CIA work. Leiter had been in England for two days before James decided to seek him out. For the first time in a long time, James was about to relax and talk about old times with his friend, his best and only friend that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. James rested back in his seat, his knee touched Felix's own under the table. It had sent a shock through James's system but he said nothing to the other man.

“In work or outside of work?” James asked as he drank his own beer. James's vision went down to Felix's right hand which was now a metallic prosthetic with a little help from Q-branch.

Felix chuckled as he gripped the beer in his right hand. “I don't blame you for the shark, James.”

“No, but I just think,” James started but stopped. He ran his left hand over his mouth and felt the cool metal of his wedding ring on his hot lips. “Of what could have been. You wouldn't have...”

Felix gave him a sad smile, a hand went down to James's leg. James stiffened at the touch but relaxed under it. James looked over at the other man and Felix just shook his head.

“That was a long time ago, James,” Felix told him finally. “We were young, brash about what our agencies were doing to us.”

“You're the only one that understood.”

“I know,” Felix said as he finished his beer. “But, this is how it was supposed to be.”

James frowned and let out a small sigh. “I miss you. I miss Montenegro.”

“We can't go back to the past James,” Felix said as he stood up, his stance swayed from the alcohol and his prosethic leg. “You know this.”

“Sometimes I wish we could.”

“Darling, are you ready to go?” a woman asked. James and Felix looked up to see a woman and a young man. James bit back a remark as Felix smiled at the woman.

“Yes, Della,” Felix said as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist for support. “Q.”

Q smiled and looked over at James. “We should be getting home as well, love.”

James nodded and dropped a few notes on the table. He slid out of his seat and held out his hand. “I hope we'll see each other again, Felix.” _I love you._

Felix gave him a smile and grabbed his hand to shake. “You can count on it.” _I love you, too._

“Goodbye Mr. Bond, Mr. Q,” Della said as the two walked out of the bar together.

“Are you ready to go, James?” Q asked as he held out his hand.

James breathed in before he breathed out. He finally took Q's hand. “Yes. I'm ready.”


	4. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rarepair: Alec/James

“Remember what we used to be, James?” Janus asked the other man as he paced around. James looked up at the other man and frowned. This was _not_ his Alec. Alec had a boyish face; a grin that could literally melt the panties off of women. No, this wasn't the Alec he knew anymore. Now this Alec, now called Janus, was of pure evil and hatred. James stared at the scar that covered half of Janus's face. Janus's eyes used to be full of life but now that life was gone as if taken away before their time.

James strained against the ropes around his wrists, his eyes went to the ground. He licked his lips and the metallic taste of blood lingered. James took a breath and hissed; ribs bruised, possibly broken. Lovely. James finally lifted up his head to meet Alec's eyes.

“Alec,” James whispered. “Please listen to me.”

“You listen to _me!”_ Alec hollered and punched James in the face. “You left me there to die! _She_ left me there to die! How many more times does she have to do this before you realize that she doesn't care about _any of us?_ ” Alec panted before he composed himself. His knuckles were bloodied but he paid no mind as he ran a hand through his hair. “Remember Ronson?”

James's eyes narrowed. “Ronson was after your time.”

“He might have been after my time, but I still know. I still have eyes everywhere,” Alec explained as he moved to untie the other agent. Alec moved around and knelt in front of James, a hand on his knee. Alec swallowed and rested his forehead against James. “I...I can't do this anymore, James. I can't do this without you.”

James blinked as he stared down at Alec. Memories of the past began to flood in his brain; all of them about the two of them. All until that day they went to Russia. James had almost forgotten about all this and he didn't want to let this go ever again. James brought a hand to Alec's hair and ran his fingers through it. Alec tensed before he looked up at him, tears swelled in his eyes.

“You were always so good on your knees, pet,” James said, his voice soft. “How I missed this.”

“Sir, please,” Alec practically begged, his hands gripped James's shirt. “I need you back with me.”

James pulled Alec close and kissed him. When he pulled back, James smiled widely. “Now that you are here with me, will you obey once more?”

“Yes. Yes, please,” Alec whimpered.

“Good,” James said as he let his hands wander the other man's body. James closed his eyes as he tried to remember every inch of Alec's skin. It felt different, it wasn't smooth as it once was, it was hard and broken. James needed to fix that. Alec shivered under his touch and James opened his eyes again. “We'll make her pay, won't we, pet? We'll make them all pay.”


End file.
